The Loop
The Loop Theory, the Infinite Cycle Theory, or the Big Wheel Model are all names for the dimensional model representing the cyclical nature of reality, and theorises the existence of a cosmological phenomenon known as The Loop. The Loop itself is an unobservable, but real process, in which all universes that represent the greater multiverse advance forwards in a never-ending cycle, continually being formed and re-formed. Background The existence of a model that acts upon all universes simultaneously was not theorised until the late 23rd century, and the prevailing model leading up until that point was that the universe would reach heat death and either achieve a Big Crunch as the universe re-collapses, or a Big Rip ''as the universe separates to an unsalvageable point due to the expansion of space. The ''Big Wheel Model was created in response to the proof of the existence of a multiverse, and the fact that universes can exist at different times than others, suggesting that some universes are created after others. The Big Wheel Model relied heavily on the Big Crunch hypothesis, as it was only possible if universes re-collapsed instead of dying to entropy. The Big Wheel model also, in turn, supported the Big Bounce model, which suggested that at any given time a universe could exist in any amount of iterations after a Big Crunch and a Big Bang (or, together, a "Big Bounce".) The Big Wheel Model suggests that all universes originate from a single "point" in time or space, exploding outwards and advancing towards heat death at different rates in accordance with the cosmic increase of entropy. As each individual universe "crunches" at different times, it leads to a cascading loop of universes all individually crunching and reforming at different times, like the individual spokes of a giant, multiversal wheel. The Big Wheel Model did not have sufficient evidence to prove the existence of a "cosmic wheel" until Hazel Everglade awakened her ego Advent while locked in combat with herself in the past. Hazel, also known as Syntax Error, was able to discern the existence of an infinite, repeating cycle thanks to the abilities of her ego, which she referred to as "a giant loop, like a massive reality-bending figure eight somewhere out in empty space." After Syntax's confirmation of the existence of the Loop, a small number of wondrously powerful egos collectively known as Tier 6 egos have independently confirmed the existence of the Loop, as the power of a Tier 6 ego comes from the manipulation of the Loop itself. The Loop is represented by humans as the Big Wheel Model, and by the Shircal as the Infinite Cycle. Owners of Tier 6 egos can detect the existence of the Loop because their egos are able to modify it, and this is the only way an observer can confirm the existence of the Loop. Definition and Mechanism The Loop is, in essence, all of reality, and what separates "what exists" from "what doesn't exist". The Loop has no definite shape, nor can its mechanism be defined in any pattern existing in any space - it exists solely as a repeating cycle, and it cannot be observed by itself. The Loop consists of an infinite number of universes, making its true size functionally unobservable. The Loop originates from the Primordial Plane and expands outwards, forming a loop-like cascade of universes. Universes originate from a sea of infinite energy (0 seconds, or during a Big Bang) and proceed along the Loop until they reach heat death. The universe then proceeds to fold on itself and return to a state of infinite energy, the process of a Big Crunch. Since the Primordial Plane possesses infinite energy, an infinite amount of universes constitute the Loop, with an infinite amount of universes occupying the same place on the Loop (but an even larger infinite amount do not.) Despite having no shape, certain societies perceive it to be a certain pattern, with humanity likening it to the spinning of a wheel, while the Shircal perceive the Loop to act in the manner of a figure-eight lemniscate. Trivia * When Syntax fully realised the ego Advent, a new tier of egos known as Tier 6 was created to accommodate egos that possessed the power to manipulate the multiverse itself. Tier 6 egos act by modifying or utilising the Loop in some way, and act with the highest priority of all egos. * The Loop does not govern extra-dimensional space. ** Keine, who exists in extra-dimensional space, is also an entity separate from the Loop. This means she is immune to the reality-bending effects of tier 6 egos, as well as reality as a whole.